La mia ispirazione
by alyssa syr
Summary: todo artista tiene su propia inspiración. su propia diosa inspiradora. una musa. MAL SUMMARY. (denle una oportunidad)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo**

**Esta es una nueva historia que será larga (si me lo permiten), con temas y mitos griegos que explicare si hace falta al final de cada capitulo **

**Este es el prologo y una pequeña prueba. **

**Si les gusto díganme y la sigo ;3**

**Aclaraciones: Hetalia no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes**

**Advertencias: Esto es un S. Italia x fem! España. **

En la ciudad de Piera, situada en la antigua tracia, el rey Piero, había engendrado nueve bellas hijas, en cada una de ellas reinaba una belleza sin igual. Pero lo que más destacaba en aquellas princesas, no era la belleza de afrodita, sino la armoniosa voz que albergaban en su interior, digna incluso de una diosa del Olimpo.

Las jóvenes, orgullosas y egocéntricas de su propio don, se embarcaron en un viaje hasta la tierra sagrada de Helicón, donde las nueve hijas de Zeus residían, diosas de la inspiración para la insaciable humanidad.

Las nueve princesas de tracia, retaron a las musas inspiradoras en un duelo de canto, para demostrar a cuál de ellas pertenecía la voz más hermosa. Las musas, divertidas de aquel acto de insensatez de las humanas, aceptaron aquel reto.

Las pieredes entonaron al unísono un canto maravilloso que hizo enmudecer el canto de las aves, espectadoras en aquel duelo.

Toco, entonces, el turno de las diosas que de sus gargantas se creó la más bella melodía, haciendo temblar a la madre Hera y conmoviendo a todo ser que las rodeaba, incluso las fuertes e inertes rocas.

Las pieredes, derrotadas, fueron castigadas por sus actos y por la arrogancia representada aquel día.

Las musas, molestas por la osadía de las jóvenes dictaron su sentencia.

El castigo a pagar por sus actos, seria despojarles de su apariencia humana, convirtiéndolas en simples urracas. Y el preciado don impuesto por los dioses se les seria arrebatado, cambiando sus voces por graznidos.

Nadie podía competir con las musas. Ellas eran las madres de todas las artes, inculcadas a los mortales para dar belleza a su existencia.

Una mujer, de cabellos oscuros cerró la portada del anciano libro que reposaba en su regazo. Miró el rostro del pequeño niño que se agarraba a su costado. El pequeño de cabellos caoba oscuros y de ojos ámbar, observaba ilusionado la cubierta polvorienta del libro. La mujer le encantaba ver a su hijo de esa manera, puesto que pocas veces mostraba otra expresión que no fuera frunciendo el ceño. Acaricio los cabellos del niño, sacándolo de sus pensamientos de fantasía.

-Es hora de dormir cariño

-Pero no tengo sueño…. ¡cuéntame otro mama!

-Pero ya es tarde de mi vida…

-mamiiii, por favor

La mujer miro a su hijo que la miraba expectante, deseoso de más. Suspiro, volviéndose a sentar y abrir de nuevo el libro que tanto le gustaba al pequeño.

-Pero este es el último ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Gracias mama! te lo prometo, el ultimo -El joven se recostó en su cama, abrazándose a su madre.

- ¿Cual quieres que te lea ahora?

-mmm ¡el de las musas y el trovador!

-jajajaja si que te gustas las musas hijo mío…bueno, empecemos.-la mujer abrió el libro y busco el relato- las musas, fuentes de inspiración para los mortales, eran una reliquia para el hombre…

El joven miraba fascinado las imágenes de aquel relato, mientras ponía atención a cada palabra escrita y dicha. Amaba la cultura griega, se le hacía muy interesante, amaba todas y cada unas de sus leyendas y mitos. Pero más que ninguna otra, amaba los relatos respecto a las nueve creadoras de las artes.

Las musas.

Y no podía remediar pensar en ellas como entidades reales. Era demasiado bello para ser nada más que un mito. Solía pensar el castaño.

Pero esto solo era el pensamiento de un chiquillo de tan solo seis años de vida.

¿Quién iba a pensar que tan locas ideas tuviesen la realidad de su parte?

**Este es el primero. Espero que les haya gustado mucho.**

**Si quieren que siga esta historia comenten por favor.**

**Byesssssss.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todo el mundo **

**Este sería ya el primer capítulo dentro de la historia. Y se lo dedico a Guest por animarme a escribir el capitulo y por ser el primer review, ¡muchas gracias! Y espero que os guste el capitulo ;3**

**Siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo pero esque estoy en época de exámenes **

**Siento también que este sea un capitulo largo y con ningún avance en la historia pero esque no se me ocurria nada mas, espero que os guste.**

**Aclaraciones: hetalia no me pertenece**

**Advertencias: insultos a la italiana y a la inglesa xD**

**Que disfruten**

Pasaron las estaciones, al igual que los años. Aquel niño ilusionado y soñador dejo la niñez apartada para hundirse en la madurez y en la fría realidad, escasa de emoción. Sus cabellos caobas oscurecieron. Su rostro se endureció con el paso del tiempo, dejando atrás la apariencia de un niño cambiándola por una expresión fría alejando a cualquiera de su lado. Sus ojos oliva se oscurecieron borrando aquel característico brillo de esperanza, pues la vida le trato como un don nadie más. Tanto su altura como comprensión aumentaron con el tiempo. Todo rastro del niño de hace 17 años había desaparecido por completo.

Con los años desarrollo el don y el placer por la escritura. Decidió hacer los estudios de literatura y letras, para dedicarse a lo que más le apasionaba en el mundo. Sin ninguna dificultad paso los estudios y fue en busca de un trabajo que le agradara.

Un día, el destino, que tan cruel fue con él en un pasado le sonríe, dándole a conocer a un gran agente que vio sus grandes dotes para la escritura. Fue tal su impresión que contrato al joven inmediatamente.

Empezó a escribir y sus novelas fueron unas de las mejores del país, dándole a conocer por toda Europa.

Pero como a todo escritor, a Lovino llego a cierto punto donde la inspiración le abandono.

-¡Arthur lárgate ya joder!

-¡ni hablar, llevas ya un mes entero con la historia de las narices y solo llevas escrito una hoja!

-….

Lovino aparto la mirada de la de su manager avergonzado. Era verdad solamente había escrito una hoja desde que empezó a escribir y eso hace ya bastante tiempo.

-sabes que lo necesito…por lo menos el primer capitulo

-¿y qué coño quieres que haga?- alzo la voz algo irritado por el tono del ingles.

-¡pues que me escribas el fucking libro!

-¡eso intento!

Grito el joven exasperado por la actitud de su jefe. Ambos se miraron, intentando darle algún sentido a su situación. Los dos estaban en una encrucijada. si el libro no se escribía se veían de patitas en la calle sin trabajo. La situación era muy delicada y todo estaba en manos del joven italiano y para él era una situación bastante estresante.

-¡largo de mi casa!

-Lovino por favor necesito el libro

-…yo…

-Mira ambos lo necesitamos para poder mantener nuestro puesto de trabajo y si no lo tenemos en menos de un mes…

-¡JODER QUE NO ME VIENE LA INSPIRACIÓN!, ¡asique largo ya se me ocurrirá algo!

Con el estruendo de la puerta principal de la residencia del joven, el inglés se encontraba en la calle. Tan confuso como en el principio. Esto acabaría mal para los dos si no conseguía la manera de solucionar esto.

Un segundo más tarde una idea paso por la mente del rubio, que de seguro seria su salvación.

-Asique inspiración ¿eh?

**Ya sé que es muy cortito y que tarde demasiado pero espero que os haya gustado. Espero que el siguiente lo tenga más temprano. **

**Y siento las mil faltas de ortografía **

**Reviuws y comentarios son muy bienvenidos **

**byesssssss**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ola de nuevo **

**Aquí vuelvo con el siguiente capítulo que es uno de los más largos que he escrito o por lo menos eso recuerdo XD**

**Espero que os guste 3**

**Advertencias: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

**Aclaraciones: insultos y más insultos.**

El sol entro por las claras cortinas pegando a sus ojos, despertándolo de un sueño profundo. Maldijo a todo lo nacido, y por nacer por haberle despertado de la calidez del sueño en su día libre, el cual había pensado pasarlo todo el santo día dormido en su cama. Se levanto mientras se frotaba sus aun adormilados ojos, se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha rápida para terminar de desperezarse. Se puso una camiseta de mangas largas y de color negra acompañada de unos vaqueros ajustados, se peino y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un pequeño desayuno el cual consistía en una magdalena y una taza de humeante café recién hecho. Tomo la taza y dio un sorbo mientras contemplaba el paisaje urbano desde la ventana de su cocina.

Así eran todas las mañanas para el joven italiano. Tenía una vida monótona, pero era su monótona vida después de todo, y de alguna manera la apreciaba. Puesto que pensaba que era el pago por trabajar en aquello que le gustaba.

Cogió su taza de café y se dirigió a su despacho improvisado el que estaba situado al lado del salón donde solo tenía un escritorio con su ordenador y una estantería llena de libros. El vivía en un pequeño apartamento que contaba con lo que el necesitaba, no requería de mas. Cogió el borrador aun de pie y empezó a leer aquella que iba a ser su "obra maestra".

-Vaya mierda…

-Yo no creo que sea tan malo, ¡a mí me gusta!

-o vamos, esta es la representación de la mismísima mier…

Lovino enmudeció al instante al darse cuenta de la presencia de alguien más en la habitación. Enmaleció y se le corto la respiración durante unos largos instantes. En un movimiento cogió un lápiz y se giro apuntando con el lápiz a su futuro asesino. Pero solo se encontró a una joven de cabellos rizados que caían en cascada por ambos costados y que estaban adornados con una diadema de rosas blancas, su piel tostada contrastaba con el blanco de su vestido con pequeños adornos dorados. La joven tendría alrededor de 22 años y era más pequeña que el italiano, pero a este lo que más le llamo la atención fueron esas dos esmeraldas relucientes que no se apartaban de él.

La joven rio por lo bajo al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el joven, que despertó de su estado de shock.

-¿Quién cojones eres?-grito apuntando el lápiz hacia ella

La joven abrió su boca rosada para contestarle pero la interrumpieron.

-¡Ah! veo que ya os habéis conocido- dijo divertido mirando la escena

-¡Arthur! ¡¿Cómo coño has entrado?! ¡¿Os conocéis?! ¡¿Qué coño?! ¡¿Quién mierda es ella?! y…

-Alto chaval, muchas preguntas en poco tiempo. Asique tranquilízate

-¡y una mierda me voy a tranquilizar! ¡os voy a demandar por allanamiento!

-Por mí bien- intervino la chica con gesto divertido dando un pequeño saltito

-Shut up- grito Arthur a la joven que lo miro con enfado

-¡Ey! a mi no me hables así cejudo

-Eres una cría inmadura

-Con que esas tenemos ¿eh? te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me pidió ayuda y que puedo largarme tranquilamente y dejarte en la estocada ¿eh?- amenazo la morena.

Tras unos segundos aguantándose la mirada el inglés cedió algo sonrojado y molesto

-Right

Ella sonrió triunfadora. Lovino no se podía creer la situación que estaba viviendo en aquel momento.

-Alguien me puede explicar qué coño está pasando aquí – grito irritado al no comprender que estaba pasando allí

Ante aquella replica los dos presentes intercambiaron miradas. Arthur giro su mirada a la italiana y se aclaro la garganta.

-Lovino sabes que yo te valoro- el italiano rodo los ojos ante esa ocurrencia- pero necesito el libro terminado en dos meses y viendo que no hay manera de que escribas absolutamente nada –dijo remarcando la última palabra- he decidido pedir ayuda a una musa para que te ayude con tu inspiración.

La habitación se sumergió en un profundo silencio, que fue interrumpido por la risa forzada de Lovino

-Te estás quedando conmigo ¿verdad?

-No-dijo rotundo el inglés con su semblante serio típico

De nuevo la estancia se lleno de un incomodo silencio

-¿Estas de coña? como va a ser ella una musa. Te recuerdo que son seres mitológicos

-Créeme ella es una musa real y ha venido a ayudarte, asique a trabajar.

-Vamos, Arthur, que no tiene gracia

La joven y el inglés se miraron, e intercambiaron una conversación muda. La joven se acerco al italiano y le tendió la mano, la cual Lovino miro con cierta desconfianza.

-¿Sabes que las musas estamos dotadas de dones no terrenales, que podemos transmitir la esencia de la madre naturaleza a través de nuestro propio cuerpo?- el italiano asintió confuso-bien, sostén mi mano, déjame mostrarle el poder de la tierra.

Lovino no supo si fue su curiosidad o aquella cálida sonrisa y la mirada tierna que mostro la joven, pero tomo la menuda mano entre la suya.

Un estallido de luz le cegó completamente. En un segundo pudo sentir la brisa veraniega, el olor a sal se impregno en sus sentidos y el dulce sonido de las olas rompiéndose le rodeo. Poco a poco abrió sus ojos ambarinos, solo para encontrarse con el paisaje de su madre tierra, su hogar, el que lo vio nacer. Abrió los ojos como platos, incrédulo ante lo que le estaba pasando. Estaba en Nápoles, en su querida Italia. No pudo contener una sonrisa, la cual no paso desapercibida para la musa que sonrió al verla.

-Lovino…

El italiano se giro hacia ella aun con una sonrisa en sus labios. Contempló aquella mirada esmeralda que lo miraba con ternura. El joven sintió un cosquilleo en su interior. Todos los sentidos del italiano se centraron en la mujer a la que sostenía la mano, en ese momento algo en su interior despertó. Algo que no sabía lo que era, pero sabía que era incurable.

-… ¿crees ahora en mi?

**Ya esta, aquí termina el capitulo **

**Espero que les haya gustado y que tengan paciencia, porque tal vez tarde algo en subir otro, pero espero que la espera sea recompensada ; 3**

**Estoy abierta a sugerencias y a comentarios de todo tipo **

**Cofcoflosreviuwssonbienvenidoscofcof**

**byesssssss**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas de nuevo**

**Este el capítulo cuarto de nuestra historia **

**Sé que es muy cortito pero no lo pude alargar más de lo que he hecho ****L bueeeeno espero que os guste. ;3**

**Advertencias: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

**Aclaraciones: insultos y más insultos.**

El estridente sonido del despertador despertó a Lovino, quien cogió el despertador y lo lanzo lejos, golpeando la pared y rompiendo el barato aparato. Refunfuñando, se levanto y se dirigió hacia la cocina para tomarse una gran taza de café para despertarse de una vez. Lugo cogió su taza y se dirigió a su pequeño salón con toda la intención de pasar todo el día sentado viendo la televisión.

Todo hubiese sido como siempre de no ser por la presencia de cierta joven que reposaba tranquila en el estrecho sofá negro mientras contemplaba ensimismada un programa en la televisión de plasma.

-Sabes hacía mucho tiempo que no veía una de estas. A los que siempre otorgo la inspiración se encuentran alejados de cualquier distracción, ya sabes, para concentrarse y todo eso-La joven le miro con su sonrisa permanente en su rostro.

Lovino sintió como su pulso se aceleraba y la sangre se concentraba en su cara, sonrojándose hasta la raíz. No iba a mentir la presencia de la mujer le ponía nervioso y le incomodaba mucho. Aparto su mirada y se sentó en el sofá que más lejos se encontraba de la joven, y dio varios sorbos a su ya templado café.

-Aun no me puedo creer que esto me este pasando a mi…- susurro para sí mismo el italiano, mas la chica pudo escucharlo y le miro directamente.

-No creas que yo estoy aquí por gusto, estaba de año sabático- informo la chica con desgana y algo irritada según Lovino pudo ver.

-¿Año sabático?

-Si- afirmo ella con una sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos- estaba en España hasta que el cejon me llamo para ayudarte y aquí estoy

-Una musa de año sabático...-rio por lo bajo algo incrédulo, y ¿Quien no lo estaría? De la mañana a la tarde tenia a una supuesta musa que le ayudaría a escribir un libro con magia.

Era algo cómico e irreal para él.

Demasiado.

-aiii lovino ten mas fe- la joven se levanto y se dirigió al italiano con paso tranquilo-sé que es difícil de creer-se acerco mas al italiano, agachándose-pero si me puedes ver eso significa que en el fondo...-pico con su índice el pecho del italiano-…crees en nosotras, en mí.

Termino con una sonrisa resplandeciente, poniendo nervioso al italiano que no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse estático hipnotizado por el brillo radiante de las esmeraldas que lo miraban intensamente. Lovino sintió el tacto de la mano de la joven, y se sonrojo al instante, cosa que no paso desapercibida para la musa.

-¡qué lindo! pareces un tomatito

Y si fuera poco tras ese comentario, la joven agarro su rostro entre sus manos y apoyó su frente en la contraria.

Como respuesta habitual de nuestro sureño se puso colorado y se fue corriendo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Y ahí estuvo hasta que se le paso el sonrojo y el nerviosismo. Eso no era común en el que siempre mostraba una expresión seria y fría. Pero algo desconocido en su interior le impedía comportase como siempre con aquella mujer, algo que desconocía y que no le daría importancia.

Ya calmado, se dirigió hacia el salón para encontrarse a la mujer mirando por la ventana con la mirada perdida. Lovino carraspeo un poco llamando la atención de la castaña quien lo miro sorprendida.

-¿qu-quieres comer algo?

La musa sonrió dulcemente ante la extraña actitud del italiano y fue tras él hacia la cocina para preparar el almuerzo.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron preparando la comida el italiano observo que su improvisada inquilina era una chica con síndrome de hiperactividad. No pudo contener un suspiro cansado.

-"esto va a ser muy duro…"-

**Vale, vale se que este capítulo no tiene mucho sentido pero es como el comienzo de todo y necesitaba poner una escena como esta. Asique si no os gusta lo lamento pero si por el contrario os gusto denle al like que me pondré muy contenta ;3**

**Siento las faltas de ortografía y demás.**

**Byessssss**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ola de nuevooo**

**Ya está aquí la quinta entrega mis señores ¡Yupiiiii! **

**Espero que les este gustando la historia ;3**

**Aclaraciones: hetalia no me pertenece**

**Advertencias: pues las blasfemias de lovino XD **

**Que disfruten**

-¿Cómo va el libro?

Un silencio incomodo se instalo en las dos líneas del teléfono. Lovino estaba al borde de un paro cardiaco por sus aceleradas pulsaciones. Estaba nervioso y frustrado, nervioso porque estaba hablando con su jefe en esos momentos y frustrado porque no tenía ni un mísero capítulo más desde la última vez que se vieron y no se le ocurría nada.

Absolutamente nada.

-Eeee….. puessss

-Lovino no me digas que no tienes nada

-¡No es mi culpa joder!... Estaba muy ocupado- Se excusó

Perfecto, la excusa perfecta

-¿Ocupado con qué? si no sales

Mierda.

Pillado.

-¡Dios Lovino! ¡Qué ha pasado una semana y además la tienes a ella!

-¡Eso no cuenta!

- ¿Sabes cuánto me costó convencerla? ¡Me tuve que humillar!

- ¿Y a mí me cuentas cazzo?

-¡Oh! ¿Es Arthur?

- ¡Ey! suelta el teléfono

-Hola Arthur-canturreo ella al teléfono-¡ei! cuidado con esa boquita cejon-protesto ella .Lovino intento quitarle el aparato, pero la chica era hábil y antes de que la pudiera coger se escapaba, al mismo tiempo que hablaba con el inglés.

-¡Devuélveme el teléfono!-grito el italiano exasperado

-¡Ni muerta!-dijo Isabel mientras salía corriendo de la sala-¡atrápalo si puedes!-canto ella

Al italiano eso le enfado más y salió corriendo tras la musa. Tras una persecución de diez minutos por la casa del italiano (en la que Arthur se canso y colgó) los dos terminaron en la habitación del italiano.

Lovino acorralo a Isabel estando ella pegada a la pared mientras sonreía divertida , a dos metros suyo Lovino respiraba entrecortado por la reciente corrida.

-Bien…dame el teléfono Isabel-demando estirando la mano para que le devolviera el aparato

La musa miro la mano ajena y sonrió pícaramente mientras escondía en teléfono a sus espaldas-nop

Lovino suspiro cansado, era como estar tratando con una niña de cinco años o peor. Se acerco aun mas a la chica y esta se reía por lo bajo divertida por la extraña situación en la que se encontraban.

-Isabel...-suspiro frustrado intentando que le devolviera el teléfono, pero por la mirada que le dio la joven supo que no se lo daría por las buenas. Entonces una idea se le paso por la cabeza al italiano, y sonrió para sus adentros.

-Tienes una última oportunidad Isabel –dijo el acercándose a ella con una mirada malévola-dame el teléfono

Ella negó con la cabeza pegándose más a la pared

-Está bien, tú te lo has buscado

Extendió sus manos a los costados de la joven empezando a moverlos y produciendo el estallido de risas por parte de la chica que se removía entre los brazos de Lovino en busca de salida pero el chico la tenia bien sujeta.

-Loviiii… paraaaa… -dijo entre risas- ¡me muero!

-¡Devuélveme el mando! –demando con una sonrisa

-¡Antes muerta!-proclamo

Lovino aumento las cosquillas haciendo perder el equilibrio de la musa y cayendo los dos al suelo. La musa se removió un par de minutos más, pero no pudo aguantar más

-Vale vale me rindo- dijo jadeando. Lovino paro su ataque, la musa por su parte se dejo caer en el pecho del mayor reposando del esfuerzo que había sufrido.-tú… ganas.

Tras eso un silencio se formo entre ellos. Un silencio cómodo para ambos. Lovino inconscientemente rodeo a la musa con sus brazos acercándola más a él, e Isabel rodeo la cintura del italiano devolviéndole el abrazo.

Lovino se perdió en el calor de aquel abrazo, sintiendo la tranquila respiración de la joven y saboreando el olor a hierba y a sol que desprendía ella.

-Lovino déjame ayudarte- dijo en un susurro

El italiano despertó de sus pensamientos percatándose de su situación y en un rápido movimiento deshizo el abrazo y se puso de pie rojo como un tomate ante la sorprendida y dubitativa mirada de la musa y, como un buen italiano, salió corriendo a su despacho.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y sentía su rostro arder. ¿Qué es lo que le estaba pasando? sentía el latir de su corazón palpitar rápido y violento. Respiro hondo varias veces para tratar de tranquilizarse. Debía pensar en frio y quitarse esos pensamientos raros de la musa que se encontraba tras la puerta.

-Lovino…ábreme por favor.- ninguna respuesta obtuvo por parte del ítalo- déjame ayudarte…-dijo con un hilo de voz

Tras escuchar esas palabras algo dentro de él se removió, se sintió de repente tranquilo por el sonido de la voz de la musa. Más relajado. Abrió la puerta encontrándose con la joven que estaba parada en frente de él. Sintió que no podía apartar su mirada de las esmeraldas que lo miraban con preocupación

-Déjame ayudarte, Lovino –repitió ella sonriéndole

Lovino por primera vez en su vida quiso dejarse llevar pero algo dentro de el se lo impedía. La vida cruel como era le había enseñado a desconfiar de todos los que se acercaban a el.

-No nos conocemos en absoluto-dijo el

Ella le sonrió y le tomo de la mano

-Conozcámonos

Le dedico una amplia y sincera sonrisa. Ella tiro de él afuera de su escondite y lo llevo al salón. Lovino juraría aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta que aquella mujer le estaba causando estragos dentro de él, pero eso lo guardaría para sí mismo y rezaría para que solo fuera una falsa alarma y no más. No quería volver a ser dañado

No otra vez.

**Mmmm no estoy muy contenta de cómo quedo el final pero bueno.**

**A ver una pregunta para ustedes ¿Quién queréis que sea la chica que daño el corazón de lovino? estoy abierta a sugerencias y a la más votada se lleva el premio ;3**

**El siguiente capítulo será como la segunda parte de este capítulo en el que nos concentraremos en que se conozcan y si quieren que ponga algo en especial sobre lovi-love o alguna sugerencia sobre Isabel díganlo.**

**Tardare en subir el otro capítulo para que les dé tiempo a enviarme sus sugerencias y demás **

**Espero que les haya gustado **

**Byesssss ;3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ola de nuevo**

**Ya estamos en el sexto capítulo espero que les guste, me costo un poco de escribir pero espero que valga la pena**

**Aclaraciones: hetalia no es mío :3**

**Advertencias: ¿insinuaciones**?

-¿tienes un hermano gemelo? ¡woah!

Lovino asintió con la cabeza afianzando sus palabras dichas

-se llama Feliciano y es un mendrugo sin remedio amante de los machos patateros- sentencio serio. Ella rio a la ocurrencia del chico-¿Y tú tienes alguna hermana?

Hubo un silencio corto entre ambos

-no sé. Tal vez tenga 12 hermanas o ninguna. Pero lo normal es que una musa procree una media mínima de cuatro hijas…ya sabes, para seguir con la rama de la familia y que ningún arte se quede sin musa inspiradora-sonrió ella

Lovino casi escupe el café que estaba tomando, y era la quinta vez en esos momentos. Estaba descubriendo un mundo nuevo y algo extraño para él, asique era normal impresionarse con cualquier detalle.

-a ver... dices que no sabes si tienes hermanas ¿cómo es eso posible?-

-es sencillo, cuando una musa da a luz a otra nueva criatura esta cuida de su descendencia al tiempo que le enseña el don del que deba inspirar para seguir con la línea hasta que una vez enseñado todo los conocimientos le deja ser libre para que ella misma siga con la aplicación de la inspiración. Así la progenitora continuara procreando otras- Isabel vio la cara de desconcierto de lovino en esos momentos- no es que seamos seres insensibles, nos cuesta desprendernos de nuestros descendientes pero es nuestro deber velar por la humanidad y eso implica aumentar nuestro numero de cualquier manera-

Lovino no entendía nada pero si así eran las musas pues no podía contradecir la tradición de una sociedad que desconocía. Ahí fue cuando una dudo lo asaltó y no pudo tartamudear y ponerse nervioso

-tu...eee...¿Tienes hijos?

Isabel se puso roja y empezó a reírse

-¡claro que no!aun soy muy joven para eso-

-tienes 600 años, eso no es juventud

-para mi especie sí que lo es, - lovino la miro dudoso-en tu mundo yo tengo alrededor de 21 años

-asique yo soy más grande que tu ¿eh?- dijo divertido.

-eso parece- rio ella-bueno siguiente pregunta…-pensó – ¡ah! ya sé ¿qué es lo que más te gusta hacer?

Lovino se tomó su tiempo para pensar, divagando en sus pensamientos

-vamos lovi. Que me tienes en ascuas- dijo divertida

-simplemente me gusta escribir-dijo tangente

-oh va seguro que hay más- se acercó un poco más a él, dando un brinco en el sofá. El la miro con el ceño fruncido, mientras que ella lo miraba con ojitos falderos implorando una respuesta.

Suspiro-tal vez me guste la cocina-se sonrojo un poco ante la declaración

-¿la cocina?

Lo sabía. Se burlaría de él ¿cómo a un hombre podría gustarle la cocina? Eso era para nenazas o eso le había dicho su abuelo. Ahora temía la respuesta de la chica. Se burlaría de él y se reiría, como todos al fin y al cabo.

-¡me encanta! ¿y se te da bien? un día me tienes que enseñar a cocinar-recitaba mientras daba pequeños saltitos en el sofá, luciendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-como sea...-aparto la mirada de la jade.-ahora me toca preguntar a mi…eeee…. ¿qué clase de musa eres? No es que me importe ni nada

Ella rio, con una risa que hizo a lovino estremecerse-soy una musa del cantico y la escritura, claro esta

-asique cantas

-sip. Sabes es una de los dones más demandados desde hace siglos, más que la escritura, por eso cuando el cejudo bastardo ese me dijo de ayudar en un libro me emocione bastante

-vaya me alegro. Y una cosa más…¿como es que solo unos pocos podemos veros?

-buena pregunta lovi , veo que te estas poniendo enserio con esto.-me aprobó ella y lovino claramente se volvió a ruborizar-eso es algo bastante complicado de entender hasta para nosotras. En un principio todos nos podían ver, pero la envidia y la codicia llevaron a algunos humanos a utilizarnos con fines egoístas incluso poniendo en peligro las vidas de algunas de nosotras, por esa razón las ancianas pactaron con los brujos para hacernos visibles ante aquellos con fines artísticos y solo con buenas intenciones.-la mirada de la musa se apago durante unos segundos, lovino la entendió nadie más que el sabía lo que era ser invisible para el resto, Isabel cambio su expresión de nuevo y dijo divertida-por esa razón conozco al cejudo ese, es hijo de una hechicera de mi procedencia desde hace siglos.

-vaya que mala suerte

Ambos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

-y bien lovino- Isabel se acercó más a él con una sonrisa ladina-¿alguna mujer especial en tu vida?

Romano se sonrojo hasta la raíz. El tema le incomodaba y mucho. Se retorció un poco en su sitio sin poder apartar la mirada de las esmeraldas que relucían como el fuego.

-no… no hay...Estoy soltero-Dijo casi susurrando

-una pena- dijo sonriente. Isabel se acercó sigilosa hasta lovino quien no apartaba su mirada. Se acercó hasta su oído- para mi eres muy deseable-canturreó produciendo un escalofrió a lovino que le recorrió la columna. Acto seguido la musa se separo de él y le sonrió dulcemente-tengo hambre, lovi prepárame algo

La chica se levanto y se fue a la cocina saltando felizmente, mientras lovino se debatía en convertirse en un tomate de verdad

**Uiiii que mala la isa **

**Pobre lovi**

**Este capitulo lo quería alargar un poco mas pero a falta de ideas pues ahí se espero que igual les haya agradado.**

**No hace falta decirlo pero ninguna información dada aquí es cierta sale directamente de mi mente. Espero que la historia de las musas tenga algo de sentido y coherencia, es algo muy complicado de hacer esto de inventarte algo nuevo y que tenga sentido:3**

**Bueno si tienen algo que decir o arrojar adelante**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo**

**Byesssssssssss**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola de nuevo **

**Me costo bastante escribir este capítulo, sobre todo el final. Pero creo que el resultado les gustara (o eso espero)**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que mandáis reviuws, me animáis mucho a continuar con la historia! ;3**

**Espero que les guste**

**Advertencias: por ahora nada :3**

**Aclaraciones: lo mismo de siempre **

El sonido del timbre alerto al italiano, quien sin poder creerlo estaba escribiendo un nuevo capítulo de su novela. Suspiró agotado. Sabia como seguir la historia y acababa de empezar a escribir a un ritmo bastante bueno y ahora lo último que esperaba era que lo interrumpieran en el proceso.

_Si es que no me dejan_ pensó lovino mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta.

-vaya… por fin lovino. Tardaste mucho en abrirme-dijo Arthur mientras entraba a la casa como si esta fuera suya

-entra por favor-dijo sarcástico lovino cerrando la puerta

Los dos entraron en el pequeño salón donde se encontraba la musa tarareando una canción mientras daba vueltas por el salón en una especie de danza que a lovino le pareció de lo más lindo, y al percatarse de los pensamientos que por su mente pasaban se sonrojo al instante.

-¡Arturo!- grito eufórica Isabel mientras intentaba abrazar al inglés, pero este la esquivaba grácilmente

-te he dicho que no me llames así Iliana –suspiro agotado el ingles sentándose en el sofá

-y tú que no me llames así-contraataco ella

-¿Iliana?-pregunto lovino extrañado mientras sacaba unos papeles de una carpeta roja

El ingles lo miro

-sí, ella se llama Iliana-dijo tranquilamente-¿no lo sabías?

Lovino se quedo boquiabierto y miro a la musa en busca de una respuesta ante su semblante interrogativo. Isabel lo miro sonriente y se sentó a su lado

-mi nombre verdadero es Iliana, pero prefiero que me llamen Isabel-aclaro ella-asique el próximo que me llame Iliana se lleva un guantazo-amenazo a ambos con el dedo índice

El ingles suspiro

-anda vete de aquí que los mayores tenemos que hablar Iliana-remarco el ingles con una sonrisa malévola en los labios

-¡ey! cuidadito ingles cejudo –se levanto de un salto con furia-puedo patearte el trasero a lo lindo y…-enmudeció cuando Arthur le extendió una bolsa blanca que el mismo había sacado de su maletín-¡aaaah no puede ser!-grito ella entusiasmada cogiendo la bolsa. Y dando saltitos se fue del salón.

-musas- suspiro con una sonrisa en los labios

El italiano no entendía que es lo que acababa de ocurrir en aquel salón. Arthur lo miro y se rio de la expresión de lovino, a lo que este respondió poniendo morritos y refunfuñando

-ambrosia chaval,-dijo mientras miraba los papeles-dale ambrosia a una musa y esta se vuelve sumisa como un gato dormido

Lovino seguía sin entender nada pero dejo el asunto a un lado. Ahora tenía cosas más importantes a lo que atender.

Una hora y media más tarde, con un italiano exhausto y un inglés enfurruñado, el asunto entre ellos quedo medio zanjado.

-ya sabes, la próxima semana me entregaras los cuatro siguientes capítulos- le recordó al italiano- que no se te pase-concluyo antes de salir por la puerta.

Tras el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, lovino soltó un largo y pesado suspiro

-¿agotado?

Lovino se giro encontrándose a Isabel con una sonrisa en los labios. Se quedaron unos segundos sosteniéndose la mirada hasta que el castaño la aparto y se dirigió al salón para desplomarse en el sofá como un peso muerto. Cerró los ojos para liberar la tensión que amenazaba a su cuerpo. Sintió como el sofá se hundía a su lado. Abrió los ojos para encontrase a Isabel abrazándose las piernas y mirándole con una sonrisa.

-asique…iliana ¿eh?- dijo lovino con media sonrisa

La chica se rio dulcemente

-sí. Ese es mi nombre real, pero…-enmudeció al instante. Lovino vio como el brillo de sus ojos se perdía.- pero me gusta más Isabel, me lo puso un pintor español hace ya bastante tiempo-sonrió recuperando su estado de siempre salvo por el toque de melancolía y dolor que lovino pudo captar en sus profundas esmeraldas.

Lovino no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad sobre el tema, pero si ella evitaba el tema de esa manera quería decir que el tema era delicado, asique decidió no darle importancia. No quería incomodar con preguntas.

-ambos te quedan bien- afirmo lovino algo sonrojado.

Ella simplemente le sonrió como siempre hacia.

-gracias lovi-dijo recuperando toda la energía. Saco ahora de la bolsa que Arthur le dio antes y le entrego un trozo- como agradecimiento te dejo que pruebes la ambrosia-Lovino miro aquella porción dorada de fruta sin mucha convicción. Isabel se acerco más a él hasta quedar pegada a lovino para susurrarle: -es fruta de dioses. Algunas musas juran ser mejor que un contacto carnal-ronroneo en su oído. Lovino sintió su cuerpo arder, sobre todo su rostro, pero aun así tomo la fruta con lo boca de la mano de la musa.

Mastico cuidadosamente aquel majar de dioses

- no sabe nada – sentencio lovino mirando a la mujer indiferente

-creo que los humanos no podéis captar el sabor…o eso oí, pero quería comprobarlo-rio ella aun pegada a él.

-ósea que soy tu conejo de indias-

-el más lindo de los conejitos-dijo mientras se abrazaba a él.

-¿eso es un alago?-rio el sarcásticamente mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, demasiado agotado para hacer algo, incluso para sonrojarse.

Isabel se acurrucó contra él, sentándose encima de su regazo, abrazándole y hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. El italiano la rodeo con sus brazos sintiendo su perfume y su calor con más intensidad, estaba embriagado por el momento. Se sentía calmado y completo.

Apretó ligeramente su agarre.

Ella hizo lo mismo

-lovino…-susurró-me alegro de que Arthur me obligara a venir-cada una de las palabras resonó con fuerza en su corazón

-y yo. Tendré que agradecerle al bastado-dijo con una sonrisa

El silencio se instalo entre ellos cómodamente. Ambos sintiendo el roce del otro, aceptando aquellas fugaces caricias que colmaban de placer a los dos. Isabel se pego más al cuerpo del joven queriendo sentirlo más. Era la primera vez que sentía algo parecido y no mentiría, era la mejor sensación que había experimentado. A su lado se sentía como si todo el mundo se detuviera solo para ellos.

-me encanta estar contigo…-dijo ella, en una especie de declaración.

Lovino abrió los ojos al instante de escuchar aquellas palabras demasiado dolorosas para él. La silueta femenina de cabellos dorados, de ojos verdes y sonrisa gatuna, observándole con lastima. Aquella que tantas veces juro su amor, que jamás le abandonaría.

_"no es por ti, es por mi" _

Y como todos, ella se fue de su lado. Olvidándose de él, de todo lo que compartieron juntos.

Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, abrazo más fuerte a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos temiendo recordar. Temiendo a volver a vivir aquella situación. Temiendo ser dañado una vez más.

Sintió como Isabel acariciaba su cabello delicadamente, calmándolo. Pronto dejo de aferrarse con fuerza a ella, y enterró su rostro en su pelo, absolviendo su dulce aroma. Cerrando los ojos sintiendo terror y alivio a la vez. Temía el dolor pero más terror sentía a la soledad y al olvido.

Isabel siguió acariciándolo por largos minutos sin decir una sola palabra, acaricio su mejilla antes de posar sus labios en sus mejillas, sonriéndole y apresándolo de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Se aferro a la mujer que sostenía y rezo. Rezó para que el mañana no llegara.

No de momento.

**Bueeeno **

**Esto es todo por ahora espero que os haya gustado;3 **

**Algunas aclaraciones… la razón de porque no le gusta o no utiliza su nombre real Isabel se verá más adelante. Al final puse a Bélgica como la que le rompió el corazón a lovino porque siempre me imagine algo parecido y como que es más sencillo con la actitud de ella (si quieren que ponga como y porque rompieron comenten y yo hago un capítulo sobre eso.) pero me hubiese gustado mucho poner a Hungría.**

**El nombre de iliana lo mire en una página web de nombres, y significa de gran belleza. La verdad es que escogí este nombre porque me gustaba y no por el significado.**

**Y creo que eso es todo lo que hay que aclarar, si se me ha pasado algo díganme.**

**Espero que os haya gustado**

**Siento la ortografía y frases sin sentido**

**Byessssss ;3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenas de nuevo guapuras!**

**Este es el octavo o.o capitulo y espero que les guste**

**Al vez tarde un poco en subir el otro ya que será algo mas largo y aparte tengo que estudiar y todo eso****L**

**Advertencias: hetalia no me pertenece.**

**Aclaraciones: creo que no…. **

**Que disfruten!**

-¡HE DICHO QUE NO!- grito el italiano al borde de la histeria

-venga lovi, llevo aquí encerrada en esta casa desde que llegué. ¡Y ya han pasado más de dos semanas! necesito aire fresco y también quiero divertirme

-¡pero que solo voy a hacer la compra! ni que me fuera a una discoteca ni nada por el estilo

-me da igual a donde vayas yo solo quiero salir y respirar aire fresco

-pues sal a la terraza

-lovinoooo – se quejó - venga te prometo portarme bien

El italiano la miro a los ojos poco convencido. La musa lo miro con cara de cachorrito triste en un intento de convencerlo, cosa que consiguió al instante en el que el joven vio aquella expresión tan sumamente encantadora que sintió su corazón latir fuertemente.

-está bien… me acompañaras

-¡bien!-exclamo victoriosa.

Salieron del edificio donde residía el italiano. La calle estaba bastante vacía debido a las fiestas y que la gente aprovechaba para volver a sus casas y pasar las fiestas con sus familias. Excepto lovino, que aquel asunto de las fiestas no le agradaba en absoluto.

Las calles estaban alumbradas por las luces de los establecimientos y alguna que otra farola ayudaba al alumbrado. Las fachadas de los edificios estaban adornadas por luces de colores, ramos con flores rojas y cualquier otro decorado. En la calle se oían las pocas conversaciones de las personas que paseaban a lo largo de la interminable calle, mezcladas con la incesable música de las tiendas.

Ambos empezaron a caminar sorteando a la gente sin problema. Lovino sintió el frio helador colarse en su cuerpo, y un escalofrío le recorrió entero.

Instintivamente miro hacia Isabel que estaba a su lado caminando tranquilamente, mientras miraba a todas partes totalmente impresionada y emocionada. El italiano vio como sus ojos esmeraldas destellaban de la emoción. Solo le faltaba dar saltitos. Lovino sonrió levemente ante lo fácil que era emocionarla.

-¿tienes frio?-pregunto al percatarse de la poca vestimenta que llevaba puesta y el frio infernal que hacía.

-no te preocupes, nosotras podemos soportar bastante las temperaturas. Tenemos que adaptarnos a cualquier entorno al que nos expongamos

-está bien…pero a la mínima que sientas frio me avisas.

-vale, vale, no te preocupes mama-le dio un pequeño codazo en el brazo, sonriéndole burlona. Lovino la miro con el ceño fruncido, resoplo y siguió su camino.

Siguieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al supermercado.

-¡waw! ¿Esto es una tienda de comida?-pregunto asombrada por el tamaño del establecimiento.

Lovino tan solo asintió mientras se dirigía dentro para terminar cuanto antes. Los siguientes 15 minutos lovino termino de coger todo aquello que necesitaba, fue entonces que se percato de la ausencia de la musa.

-no jodas...-mascullo. Entonces empezó su búsqueda exhaustiva de la joven por todo el supermercado. Unos minutos más tarde estaba con los nervios de punta y al borde de un ataque.-y ahora que le digo al cejudo. Lo siento tío, perdí a Isabel en un supermercado, no te enfades.

Camino aun mas frustrado por los pasillos, aun maldiciendo por lo bajo, hasta que por fin encontró a la musa.

-¡por el amor de dios Isabel! ¿Dónde mierdas est…?

-¡lovino mira!- la chica le extendió un paquete de mikado* emocionada-¿qué es esto se ve super rico?-dijo dando pequeños brincos.

Lovino no pudo reprimir la risa. La situación era bastante cómica, y la musa puso una mueca de enfado bastante linda al ver que el italiano se estaba riendo de ella.

-anda dame eso –le arrebato el paquete y le cogió de la mano para ir a pagar- no te sueltes, no quiero que vuelvas a perderte- dijo ruborizado

Isabel solo sonrió y se apegó más a él.

El camino de vuelta Isabel no paro de comentar sobre la comida y preguntar por cosas sin importancia, y lovino le respondía entre carcajadas. Más de una persona se le quedo mirando como si fuera un loco, ya que Isabel era invisible para casi todo el mundo. Pero a lovino poco le importaba, estaba tan absorto escuchando y mirándola que el exterior se quedo en un segundo plano.

Llegaron al apartamento y lovino mando a Isabel al salón con la escusa de que no terminaría con ella revoloteando y molestando alrededor suyo. Isabel, después de quejarse unos segundos, al final desistió y se sentó en el sofá a esperar que lovino terminara de colocar la compra.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, Isabel se aburrió de esperar y volvió a la cocina

-¿qué te dije? vete a ver la tele o a leer, quiero terminar cuanto antes.

-¡jopeta lovi!, me aburro…-se acerco a la encimera y vio el paquete que tanto le había gustado en el supermercado-lovino, ¿lo compraste?- pregunto sorprendida

El italiano se sonrojo y aparto la mirada de la jade

-no ha sido por ti…yo…joder-balbuceo nervioso

Isabel se acercó a él, abrazándole por uno de sus costados

-¡graciassss!-

-sí, sí. Ahora vete a comértelo al salón-dijo rojo hasta la raíz.

-está bien-

Antes de irse Isabel se puso de puntillas y le dedico un beso en la mejilla

-gracias por todo lovino- dijo susurrándole muy cerca del oído. Isabel se fue de la cocina dejando al italiano totalmente solo y sonrojado.

Lovino volvió a su tarea con el corazón latiendo fuertemente en su interior. Sentía como su mejilla ardía donde la musa había depositado aquel suave beso. Cuando termino de ordenar todo se dirigió al salón donde se encontraba la chica.

-ya termin…

Lovino se calló al ver como Isabel reposaba dormida en uno de los sillones del salón. Suspiró y se acercó a ella, quitándole el paquete para después cogerla entre sus brazos y llevarla hasta la habitación de invitados donde dormía ella. La coloco suavemente encima de la mullida cama con cuidado de no despertarla.

Tapo su pequeño cuerpo con la sábana blanca. Por unos instantes se dedicó a observar como la morena dormía tranquilamente, escuchando su suave respiración, observando cada movimiento que hacía.

Aparto cuidadosamente un mechón rebelde de su rostro mirándola con ternura. Sin percatarse de sus propios movimientos, lovino se acercó a ella hasta posar sus delgados labios en la frente de Isabel.

Tras el pequeño contacto, lovino no pudo evitar sonreír

-buonanotte mia principessa

Si la musa había cambiado drásticamente su monótona vida, puede que le provocara muchos dolores de cabeza, pero lovino ya no podía imaginarse un día sin ella.

**Ya estaaaa**

**Sé que este capítulo no es importante y en cierto sentido o tiene ni pies ni cabeza pero quería poner un capitulo parecido y aquí esta. ****J**

**Para lo que no sepan lo que es un _mikado:_ el mikado sería la marca española correspondiente al pocky que se vende en Japón y que esta para chuparse los dedos :3**

**_buonanotte mia principessa: _buenas noches mi princesa**

**Bueno este capítulo es raro, pero prometo que el siguiente va a ser muy bonito y muy chulo ;3**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que comenten **

**Si tienen alguna duda díganmelo**

**Nos vemos;3**

**byessssssss**


End file.
